Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to closing or sealing fluid flow paths in wellbores.
Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled in subsurface formations for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas) trapped in various zones at different depths. Wellbores are often lined with a casing. The casing and the formation are perforated with a number of perforations extending through the casing to provide fluid flow paths or passage (flow paths) for the fluid to flow from the formation into the casing. Flow paths also exist in other equipment and places in the wellbore. Often it is desirable to close or seal off such flow paths. In some methods, metallic balls are pumped or dropped into the wellbore to plug the flow paths and to seal the wellbore.
The disclosure herein provides alternative structures and methods to close or seal flow paths in wellbore.